Electric Rodent Pretty Cure
Electric Rodent Pretty Cure is a show within a show in Pretty Cure Animated, broadcast on KNOA Channel 64 on Saturdays with reruns on Sundays. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Hikari Kagayaku/Cure Pikachu A hyperactive and sporty young girl who loves to play soccer. Akaya Yoshida/Cure Plusle One of a pair of fraternal twins, who is on the cheerleading team with his sister. Aoi Yoshida/Cure Minun One of a pair of fraternal twins, who is on the cheerleading team with her brother. Risa Shijima/Cure Pachirisu Skye Johnson/Cure Emolga A tech wizard who is constantly trying to make her own flying machine. Danielle Marconi/Cure Dedenne ???/Cure Togedemaru A happy go lucky and sweet girl who loves giving hugs to anyone who needs it. Jacqueline Hyde/Cure Morpeko A British exchange student who joins the team midway through the series. Villains Rainbow Rocket They are the villains of the series. They are Pokémon-themed terrorists from other dimensions who operate together from Washington, D.C. Donald John Buchanan/Rhydon John The leader of Rainbow Rocket, known to the public as the President of the United States. Unknown to many but suspected by some, he ascended to the position corruptly, with the help of the mob. He's based on Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket in most appearances and Team Rainbow Rocket in USUM. Cameron Crewe/Camerupt The first antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency. Behind the scenes, he intends to use Groudon to expand humanity's reach on the Earth. He's based on Maxie, the head of Team Magma. Henry Scott Anderson/Sharpedo The second antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the deputy administrator of the Environmental Protection Agency. Behind the scenes, he intends to use Kyogre to flood the Earth and restore it to the state it was in before humans started wreaking havoc. He's based on Archie, the head of Team Aqua. John Wayne Winslow/Weavile Duke The third antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the Vice President of the United States. Behind the scenes, he's trying to recreate America as a state without emotions. He's based on Cyrus, the head of Team Galactic. Jason J. Jameson/Pyroar The fourth antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the chairman of the Federal Communications Commission. Behind the scenes, he's trying to recreate America in his own image. He's based on Lysandre, the head of Team Flare. Addison Harlow Jr./Hydreigon The fifth antagonist the Cures face, known to the public as the Senate Majority Leader. Behind the scenes, he may be a bigger threat than even Rhydon John. He's based on Ghetsis, the head of Team Plasma. Others Addison Harlow III/N The son of Senator Harlow, who is ashamed of his father and has taken up vigilantism to distance himself from the Senator as much as possible. Items ??? The henshin devices of the series. Locations Episodes Trivia * The school uniforms worn by Hikari, the Yoshida twins, Risa, Danielle, and Jacqueline respectively resemble those worn by members of the Lass trainer class in Kanto (Generation I), Hoenn (Generation VI), Sinnoh (Generation IV), Kalos (Generation VI), and Galar (Generation VIII).